


5:54 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm going to be blamed for everything,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered with a frown on his face.





	5:54 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'm going to be blamed for everything,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered with a frown on his face after a Smallville villain wrecked most of his home.

THE END


End file.
